Confessions
by BrownCoatFireflyCaptain
Summary: Sylar pays Claire a visit and makes a rather surprising confession.
1. Bless Me, Father

Title: Confessions of a Formerly Brainwashed Former Serial Killer

Fandom: Heroes

Ship: Sylaire

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ever so slightly bizarre imagination!!!

A/N: This is my first Heroes fic that I've managed to complete, so be merciful! Every time you don't review this, Sylar kills a kitten!!!

SYLAIRE-HAS-STOLEN-MY-BRAIN—SYLAIRE-HAS-STOLEN-MY-BRAIN—SYLAIRE-HAS-STOLEN-MY-BRAIN

Claire woke with a start. She looked around, searching for whatever had made the noise. She froze when she saw a tall figure moving in the shadows on the other side of her room.

"Sylar." She said, needing no response. He could be across a stadium from her and she would know exactly where he was.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Claire." That voice would be soothing had it come from any other man but the one standing before her. He had murdered her biological parents and, in her eyes at least, raped her power. He had to be lying.

"I know you don't believe me, Claire, you have no reason to, not after everything I've done to you. But I have never lied to you. I don't know if it's Nathan's mind being forced on me, maybe these feelings were there before and I just never recognized them. But I _will_ never, _can_ never hurt you."

He let out a ragged breath. He had moved forward so that his face shone in moonlight streaming though her thin curtains. He was almost visibly trembling and it was obviously frustrating the former serial killer.

"It's like I have this _need _to protect you." He sighed deeply, moving towards Claire, staring at her for a moment. Claire's jaw dropped open a little and before she formulate any sort of response, he was telekinetically opening her window and disappearing into the night.


	2. For I have Sinned

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Also, this take place a few years after chapter 1. These one-shots won't be in order but i'll make sure to post the time frames!!

"You really are beautiful, you know that. I always thought you were." Claire snorted at that. Well, gave the closest thing to a snort that she could, given her current situation.

"Yeah, I'm sure I look real pretty with the top of my head lying on the kitchen table." Sylar's head tilted at that as though he had just thought of something

"Actually, you do, but only when you don't look above your eyes. And even then, being able to see part of what makes you so special. That _is_ beautiful. You have an amazing brain, Claire. You have no idea." he said with admiration.

"Would you just fix me already so I don't have to listen to another one of your damn monologues? You remind me Mohinder." They both gave a wry chuckle at that.

"I always thought that man loved the sound of his own voice. He used to go on and on. Think he may have recorded them for posterity, but I was never sure. He should write a book and start his own philosophy, so he go around getting paid to listen to himself talk." Claire actually smiled at this.

"Yeah, well, he could start a new religion, which is close and generally more profitable. Plus he could hire some of us and really get the people convinced." Sylar's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Hmm." Claire looked up as much as she could.

"What? What is it? Have you figured it out? Have you fixed me?" Claire had obviously derailed whatever Sylar was thinking about.

"Yes. And here's your head back." He carefully placed the top of her skull back onto her head. "That looks straight. We wouldn't want to screw up your hairline, no would we, Claire." Claire gingerly sat up and glared half heartedly at him. Sylar watched as her expression changed.

"I want to test it." She said looking up at him. Sylar nodded and picked up the small knife sitting next to her on the table.

"Give me your hand." She hesitated, but gave him her hand. He just held it for a second before putting down the knife and gently tracing his finger along her life line.

She hissed sharply as he made a small incision with his ability. He brushed his fingers around so that he still held onto her while she examined the tiny red cut. She closed her eyes and ran her own fingers across it, biting her lip as she savored the pain she gone so long without and had depended on so much. She felt it heal as Sylar lifted her hand slightly and placed a small kiss where the cut had been.

"Thank you." Claire whispered.

"For which part?" He said with obviously feigned nonchalance.

"All of it." She said quietly, reaching up to wrap her arms around him. He bent down, sitting on the table next her, and moved her legs over his so that she was facing him. They stayed like that for a long while, just holding each other.


End file.
